Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer
Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer is a Redstonist, a member of The Order of the Stone and a major character in the first season of Minecraft: Story Mode. She is voiced by Erin Grey Van Oosbree "Grey DeLisle-Grey Griffin". Overview Appearance Ellegaard has brown hair that curls at the sides of her heads and pale skin. Her armor has a brown/black tinge to it and is gold around the collar and torso. She has brown pants and dark red boots. When she is not wearing armor, she wears a white shirt under a brown blazer with dark reddish-brown pants and black shoes. She formerly wore a red helmet as well as steampunk goggles. Personality Ellegaard is very intelligent, as she has invented a lot of things involving complicated Redstone machinery, even almost inventing the Command Block. Like Soren, she is quite egotistical, and she doesn't seem to think too much of non-Redstonists. She also seems to have a habit of shooting down up-and-coming Redstonists, Olivia in particular. Relationships Jesse Ellegaard does not hold much respect Jesse when the two first meet. However, as the game progresses, she notices his/her talent as a leader, and even offers Jesse her armor. If Jesse chooses her armor, Ellegaard is struck down by the Wither Storm, and is mourned with Jesse along with the rest. Olivia Olivia greatly respects Ellegaard as a Redstone Engineer and as an inspiring figure. She thinks highly of Ellegaard's opinion about her. Ellegaard, on the other hand, often acts cold and prickly towards Olivia, although she does offer her a position as her assistant. Axel Axel and Ellegaard do not interact much during the story. However, when Ellegaard and Magnus disagree, Axel usually takes Magnus's side, which greatly annoys Ellegaard. Reuben (Pig) Ellegaard feels that Reuben is a very adorable pig. She appears to be saddened at his death, if she is alive when the Wither Storm is destroyed. Magnus the Rogue Magnus and Ellegaard are often portrayed at odds, constantly arguing and disagreeing, much to the annoyance of the rest of the group. However, when one of them is killed by the Wither Storm, their feelings toward the other are considerably softened. Gabriel the Warrior Gabriel and Ellegaard, as members of the Order of the Stone, appear to be good friends. If Gabriel was saved in episode one, and the player sought out Ellegaard, the two will hug. If Ellegaard is still alive by the end of episode three, she'll suggest that she'll stay back at the cave to take care of Gabriel. Soren the Architect Soren and Ellegaard have a good relationship and are good friends as members of the Order of the Stone. If Ellegaard is hit by the Wither Storm, Soren immediately rushes to her side and tries to comfort her by saying that she will be okay. He is quite saddened by her death. Ivor Ellegaard and Ivor are both members of the Order of the Stone, but when Ivor leaves the Order, the two do not keep in touch. When Ivor unleashes the Wither Storm, Ellegaard is shocked and horrified at his behavior, and strives to stop the monster that he has created. If Ellegaard lives, then she will be very hostile towards Ivor and will not forgive him for what he has done. Inventory *Redstone-related items *Withered Nether Star (Formerly, Determinant) Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Ellegaard has killed: *The Ender Dragon (Alongside The Order of the Stone) *Hostile Mobs Statuses Alive If Jesse choose to take Magnus's armor, she will survive Wither Storm attack. Deceased Killed By *The Wither Storm (Caused) *Jesse (Indirectly) *Ivor (Indirectly) If Jesse chooses to take Ellegaard's armor, she gets killed when The Wither Storm hits her into a tree. Quotes Trivia *In Episode 1, she is depicted wearing a red helmet and steampunk goggles. However, she never wear these during the rest of the series. *Her favorite food is bread, as revealed by Gabriel. *Ellegaard and Magnus are the second pair of characters whom have to be chosen between, the first being Petra and Gabriel. **If Ellegaard's armor is taken, then she is the first character to die. *When Ellegaard wears her armor, the top brown part of her arm is 4 * 4 pixels, but when Jesse wears it it is 5 * 5. *If Jesse goes to Redstonia and Ellegaard dies, there will be banners from Redstonia present in the Order Hall. Gallery See here. Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Determinant Characters Category:Characters Category:Redstonia Category:Engineers Category:Redstonists Category:Season 1 Characters